Going Slowly
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "Mixed Doubles." After her breakup with Joe, Niles decides it's time to let Daphne know how he feels. Can he convince her to take a chance on their relationship? One-shot


"I'm going to tell Daphne how I feel. Tonight." For once, Niles didn't hesitate. He'd done enough second-guessing. No matter what Frasier's objections might be, they wouldn't change his mind.

Frasier could think of a thousand things to say. Approaching Daphne now would never work. It was his duty as the elder brother to stop Niles from making a huge mistake.

"Tell Daphne what?"

Niles turned in surprise at the sound of the angelic voice.

"Daphne, I thought you were in your room, talking to Roz," Frasier said.

"Yes, I was, but Roz wanted something to drink."

"Frasier, could you give Daphne and me a moment alone?"

"Are you sure?" Frasier asked. This was his one chance to stop Niles before his plan failed, further ruining his chances at happiness.

"Yes, Frasier, I know what I'm doing." Somehow, Niles was able to remain calm.

"All right, then. I'll just be in my room, reading. If either of you needs me, you'll know where to find me." With that, Frasier walked off to his room, silently praying that this wouldn't go as horribly as he thought it would.

"Dr. Crane, what's going on?" Daphne asked. "I didn't interrupt something between you and your brother, did I?"

"No, it's all right," Niles said. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. The timing was never right before now. It still may not be, but I don't care. Keeping this a secret has been killing me."

Daphne couldn't help feeling nervous. "What is it?" she asked, coming toward him.

As Niles looked into her eyes, he felt himself waver. Maybe Frasier was right. It might be too soon. Joe had only broken up with her yesterday. _But if I keep waiting for the perfect moment, I may miss my chance. i have to just take the chance and hope for the best_. He reached for her hand, directing her to sit on the couch. "First of all, I just want to say how sorry I am about Joe."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. Roz was just telling me not to give up. I'm sure things will work out for me eventually."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. If you ask me, Joe doesn't know what he's lost. Daphne, I think you deserve better than Joe. You should be with someone who really loves you. Like I do."

Daphne wondered if she'd heard him correctly. "You love me?"

Niles nodded. "Very much. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you. It seems as if now is as good a time as any. Maris is out of my life for good, and you're unattached. I know it's a bit soon after Joe, so I don't need an answer right now. I just want you know how I feel."

For a moment, Daphne was speechless. It was true that both she and Dr. Crane were free now, but that still didn't mean this was right. He was her boss' brother. It wouldn't be right for them to be together.

"Daphne, I just asked you for a glass of water. You didn't have to and get it from a well!" Roz said, emerging from Daphne's room.

"I'm sorry, Roz. Dr. Crane was just telling me something very important."

Roz looked at the way Niles held her friend's hand. She didn't need a fancy degree to know what was going on here. "Oh. I'll just get my own water then. I'll be back in your room if you want to talk." She gave Daphne a knowing look before hurrying into the kitchen. She returned in seconds with a glass of water. She quickly returned to Daphne's bedroom to give them privacy.

Now Daphne turned to Dr. Crane. She could see that he was waiting for a response. She struggled to find a way to let him down gently. But as she looked at him, she noticed his eyes. They were unlike anyone else's. He was clearly nervous. Somehow, that made him endearing. He was so sweet, always polite to her, asking how she was. He'd never once treated her as a servant, the way his brother often did. "Are you really sure you feel this way?" she asked. "I don't want to make a mistake. If things ended badly between us…."

"Daphne, I've felt this way since the moment we met. This isn't a spur-of-the-moment thing. I'm serious. I know it's a lot to ask. It's scary and new for the both of us. But isn't it better to be scared together?"

Suddenly, Daphne recalled how she'd felt when Joe first agreed to go out with her. She'd been nervous, of course. She got over it eventually, but obviously it hadn't been enough for her. But Dr. Crane was telling her that he didn't mind if it took some time for them to get used to this change in their relationship. They could move slowly. Maybe that had been her mistake before. If she didn't take this chance, she might miss out on something wonderful. "Well, I believe we could give it a go. Why don't I go and tell Roz that she can go home now? Then you and I can go somewhere and get to know each other, all right?"

Niles felt as if he could fly. "That sounds wonderful. Where would you like to go?" He could think of many places he'd like to take her. He would gladly get on a plane to Europe in a heartbeat.

"How about to the cafe?" she asked.

It was almost impossible for Niles to hide his disappointment. "Oh…. all right."

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but I have a feeling it's going to be the beginning of something wonderful," Daphne said, smiling.

Going for coffee was hardly the romantic evening Niles had planned. But it didn't matter. He would have the rest of his life to show Daphne the world.

**The End**


End file.
